


【翻译】he feels like home（《他如家般温暖》）

by Brumebird



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 5 times people try to convince luke to ask din out, 5+1 Things, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pos Season 2, and 1 time din takes it upon himself to do it, and this is my late night impulse fic, i read one fic and now i'm a dinluke mess, no beta we die like men, possible season 2 spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumebird/pseuds/Brumebird
Summary: Luke爱上了什么人。Leia甚至无须凭借他们兄妹间强大的原力就能感觉得到。又名，5次大家想说服Luke约Din出来，1次Din自己这么做了。
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, R2-D2 & Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 2





	1. 如果我的愿望成真，那便会是你的出现

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [he feels like home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566780) by [coffeecatsme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeecatsme/pseuds/coffeecatsme). 



> 我总是觉得如果同人写得够好，那么无论谁都会爱上那对cp。我这篇丁克已经在脑袋里盘旋了整个周末了，现在总算写了出来。我一直告诉自己别动笔，因为新学期刚开始我得好好学习，但是……我也的确控制不住。所以就写了。  
> 希望大家喜欢吧！  
> （以及，启发我创作的一篇文是More Than His Armor。超棒。）（译者庆幸之前翻译过）  
> （再及，章节题目来自霉霉的歌词，循环folklore和evermore中。）

**1.Leia**

Luke爱上了什么人。

Leia甚至无须凭借他们兄妹间强大的原力就能感觉得到。

Luke从来不掩藏自己的心意，总是如此坦然、诚实地面对自己的情感，Leia可以从他的双眼之中读到每一丝情绪。即便现在建立了绝地圣殿，成为绝地大师也没有让他改变分毫。时不时地——即当她试图把新共和国的工作一拖再拖的时候，因为老天在上，那些参议员简直都是白痴，每做一件事都好像要花上一辈子那么久——她会翻看Luke带到圣殿里的那些绝地古籍，所有那些绝地的面孔都被刻画得无比庄严，于是她不禁想自己的哥哥到底是出了什么问题。

且不说庄严了，Luke甚至都很难有不笑的时候。不过最近，她很难不注意到他更鲜有不脸红的时候，该死的。

Luke爱上了什么人，这事实如此显而易见，以至于Leia很惊讶地发现此时此刻这反倒不寻常了起来。她甚至更惊讶地发现他一直关注的……“对象”似乎总是隐而不见。就好像自从降落到雅汶四号之后Luke就再没有见到过他。就好像Luke从来没有找过一个借口和他还有他儿子待在一起，即便是在训练结束的那几个小时。就好像Luke在那个男人房子里呆的时间并没有超过在自己家，即便他只是回去睡觉而已，而这仅仅是因为他的表现足够得体，至少若没有直接的允许，否则绝不留下来过夜。

此时此刻，Leia不确定谁才是那个笨蛋——是提不起勇气告诉某个人已经爱上他好几个月的Luke，还是表面看上去似乎完全没有注意到Luke动了心的Din呢？

但她确定的是，如果没有人把他往正确的方向上推一把的话，他是绝对不会叫任何人出门约会的。

Leia让原力连接引导自己去往圣殿后面空旷的场地。夏日的阳光落在Luke闪耀的金发上，他正坐在草地上，双手撑在背后，看着两个身影在前方不远的一排树林里玩捉迷藏的游戏。即便没有那闪耀的贝斯卡盔甲，Leia也认得出来那是谁。

Leia没有招呼Luke，反而径直在他身边坐下，瞟了一眼完全没有注意到自己的双胞胎哥哥：“你没来吃午餐。”她说着，想要吸引他的注意力。

Luke一下子蹦了起来，这个事实更加说明他多么投入地在观察着Din——一般他都会循着原力轻易察觉到Leia的到来。他的脸颊迅速染上一层绯红，Leia莞尔一笑。

“午餐？”Luke最后开口道，声音微不可闻，“什么午餐？”

“说好了的，我和Han，还有你。你昨天答应了要和我们一块吃饭的。”她扬起一道眉毛。至少Luke还知道觉得窘迫。他一只手匆匆抓了抓头发，那一头金色给弄得比之前更凌乱了。

“对不起。我忘了。”

“忙着训练Grogu了？”Leia冲着那只绿色的小旺普鼠做了个手势，后者正追着一只青蛙跑在他父亲前面——Din看上去真的放任了他儿子对食物的奇怪品位——之后看了看Luke。她非常确定他的眼睛根本就没在Grogu身上，反而在看着Din的身影。

（当然，Leia不得不承认Din很惹火。是的，她从来没见过他的脸——很显然头盔对曼达洛人来说很重要——但这并不影响。凭借他的盔甲和那副身材，无论去哪他都能吸引无数目光。不过，即便不谈这些，最吸引Leia的还是他对Grogu的那种温存，这与他一开始所给人的那种残忍、强大的赏金猎人形象完全相反。那个男人抱着孩子的时候就好像害怕稍一疏忽就会把那孩子碰碎了似的。）

“嗯哼，”Luke咕哝了一声，心不在焉地舔了舔嘴唇。Din现在弯下腰去抱起Grogu，以防他摔进泥里，扭过头看了一眼Leia和Luke。Leia咯咯笑道：

“你确定？因为你看起来好像对Din痴心一片呢。”

“嗯哼——等等，啥？”Luke戛然而止，不过已经太迟了。他那双蓝色眼睛亮了亮，睁大了看向Leia，“我可没有对谁痴心一片。”

“是啊，没错。所以你的脸才这么红咯？”

“我的脸没有——”Luke双手捂住脸颊，语无伦次，“我没有在看着Din。我什么都没有在看。就是看着Grogu而已。我就只做了这么一件事。我得确保他的安全，好好训练他，而且我忘了要吃午餐就是因为我想花时间和Grogu——和Grogu带一块，真的！和Grogu呆一块。”Leia轻轻松松就能通过原力连接感受到Luke的惊慌——这也挺好的，因为她完完全全忽略了他剩下的话然后放声大笑起来。Luke看着他的双胞胎妹妹，表情混合着恼怒与恐惧。

Leia笑个不停。他略略垂下肩膀，回头看向Din，揪着腿下面的草叶。他耳朵尖的红色还没有褪尽，掩藏在发丝之下：“我表现太明显了，是吗？”他轻声问道，双眼又看回Din。曼达洛人现在和Grogu坐在一起，任由那孩子沿着他的盔甲缝隙插满鲜花。

Leia立刻收住笑。她想告诉Luke只是对她而言很明显而已，因为她很了解他。但她知道即便是他自己的学生都开始打赌看绝地会不会和曼达洛人约会，于是她叹了口气。

“你不擅长掩饰自己的情绪，Luke。”她说着，弯着身子看向他。Luke的肩膀完全耷了下来。Leia能轻而易举地读到他的心思——即使那么明显，Din还是不为所动，他一定不喜欢Luke，对吗？Leia努力对他露出一个鼓励的微笑，“但如果你问我的话，我觉得他应该就是不知道。”

“他知道。”Luke把脸埋进双手里，懊恼地哀叹了一声，“他一定知道，对吗？他又不傻。他真的很聪明，你知道的。而且也很善于观察。他和Grogu甚至没有原力连接但却比我还了解那孩子。他一定知道我喜欢他。他只是不关心而已。”听着Luke破碎的尾音，Leia也为她的双胞胎哥哥感到心痛。她伸出一只手，搭在他的肩膀上。

“有时候如果我们爱上了什么人，可能就会看不清那些原本显而易见的东西。”Luke没有说话，只是闭着眼睛。Leia看向Din，看着他从盔甲上把那些花都摘下来做了一个花环。Grogu似乎指了指他们的方向，更确切是Luke的方向。Leia见状笑了笑，一瞬间，她觉得那是Grogu在说服他爸爸把那些花交给Luke，让他迈出第一步。

“和他聊聊？”她耸耸肩建议道，“最坏又能发生什么呢？”

“我会死的。”Luke哀嚎，终于抬起头，“尴尬到死。然后我就再没脸见他了。”

Leia几乎要开玩笑说Luke无论如何也看不到他的脸。不过也就是几乎罢了。


	2. 如今我尽数被你占据

**2.Han**

无论是在什么时候，只要有飞船坏了，大家都会第一时间联系Han。每个人都知道他为反抗军联盟做出的贡献，而且如果不得不承认的话，他做机械师还真的不错。至少相比走私犯，他还是修飞船更好。

算不上一技之长，但至少不是一无是处。Leia至少会很开心他能做点合法的事，这样她就不用去和议会解释为什么自家丈夫总是卷入各种案件了。这也同样能让他填饱肚子，这样的话他老婆就不是家里唯一一个挣钱的了。

（好吧，她是主力军，但Han能供得起自己。他可以的。）

Luke就是那些人其中之一。无论是绝地圣殿里有船坏了，还是其中某位家长想检修一下，Luke都会联系Han。这么说吧，纠正一下，他之前会联系Han。现如Han只有那个特定的人不在的时候Han才会接到Luke的消息。

Han很确定Luke认为他自己做事很隐蔽。就好像Han不会注意到他作为机械师的技术在短短几个月内如何飞速提高一样；或者他更喜欢去那个“朋友”修的船上闲逛而不是像之前那样就随他修去；再或者无论Han什么时候去绝地圣殿问Luke在不在，答案都是“和曼达佬一块呢”。

今天也毫不例外。Han一大早就降落在圣殿门口，飞速锁定了几个在空地上练习的孩子。他还没来得及问Luke在哪，他们就都指了指Din的飞船，眼中闪烁着愉快的光彩。

“我的天哪，Din大师，”Han怒气冲冲地朝那飞船走过去，“那人到底对这些孩子做了什么啊？就因为他上了那么几节课……”他停住深吸了一口气，弯下膝盖。为什么Din执意要把飞船停在他妈的山顶上啊？“仅仅就是教他们怎么练习或者别的什么也不能让他被冠上大师的名头吧。”

他很确定如果Luke那孩子听到的话肯定早就开始争辩了，但Luke不在这，而且他无论如何都会站在Din那一边，所以也无所谓了。他在离那艘船还有一小段距离的时候停下来，斜觑了一眼。

Din和Luke正在外面，看着飞船的引擎。好吧，是Din在看着飞船的引擎，站在一块石头上，手伸进里面，Luke坐在他身边，把Grogu放在大腿上，就这么看着他。即便是隔着很远的距离，Han也看得出这孩子脸颊上的红晕。他看着Din就好像这男人他妈的是宇宙拯救者似的，Han在心里哀嚎了一声。这孩子甚至没有意识到他正在这站着呢——Din边上的时候他的原力感知就和一个孩子一样差劲。

之后Han看着Grogu，后者一点一点地咬着一个看起来像甜点的东西，也正看着Han。也许连个孩子都不如。

“你知道你可以借一搜新共和国的船，是吧？”Luke高声说，声音有些颤抖。Din现在还没察觉到Luke的感受也真是个奇迹了，“我知道你喜欢这艘垃圾，但是——”

“这不是垃圾，Luke。”

“我是说，你每次过来都会修一遍。”

“我觉得还行。这艘船年龄比帝国都要老了，几乎无法被追踪。”Din冲着引擎扬了扬脑袋——好吧，应该是头盔，“可以把扳手递给我吗？”

“我只是想保证你的安全。”Luke操控扳手飞进Din手里，后者显然惊了一下。他抱怨了一句，类似 **你宁愿我永远不去出任务吧** 。Han嗤之以鼻。Luke和Leia有许多共同之处，而他们把心爱之人拴在身边的渴望算是其中一种。

“你知道不用每次我要什么东西的时候你都用原力的。”Din继续道，Luke脸上一副二了吧唧的傻笑，“你可以直接……用手递给我。”

“Grogu这么做的时候你就总是很开心啊。”

“Grogu是个孩子。”Din再次从引擎里探出身，低头看着Luke。戴着头盔的他看起来更严肃，但Luke还是在笑，“你可是个绝地大师。”

“噗。说大师可是过誉了。”

“你的学徒们这么叫我的时候你可说过这很重要啊。”

“我是说……当然。”如果可能的话，可以说Luke的笑容是更明亮了，“非常重要。”

Han非常确定Din必然隔着头盔翻了个白眼。恐怕自己的小舅子如果再继续刺激这个曼达洛人的话，那他的屁股可能就要开花了，于是Han决定介入。（而且不，他一丁点都不嫉妒。Luke和Din之间的这种双向暗恋可能很可爱，不过他已经有老婆了，该死的。单单因为他们看上去很幸福很美好而Han的日子大部分都充斥着Ben那些烂摊子也并不意味着他嫉妒了。一点也不。）

“我就知道得来这找你，孩子。”听到Han的声音，Luke直接弹了起来抬头看去，差点没抱住Grogu，后者口齿不清地叫了一声。Din停下手头的动作。

“Han？”Luke温柔地把Grogu放在草地上——尽管那孩子不怎么高兴——之后站起身，“你来干什么？”之后，他的脸色转为绯红，“我没有错过另一顿早饭，是吧？我发誓我们很快就完事，但我们就是在聊天还有——”

“不，这次不吃饭。”Han扬起一道眉毛看着Din近乎防备似地走下来站在Luke身边。Grogu被他双手抱在怀里，想往他的盔甲上插一朵雏菊。这个曼达洛人看上去甚至浑不在意。

（当然，Han之前见过Din整副盔甲上都插满花朵的美好场景，多亏R2拍了下来，所以他确定Din并不讨厌花。）

“Leia想让你回家去一趟。有点参议院的事儿，还有绝地武士团和其他事儿。我懒得听她解释完剩下那半了。”Luke眨了眨眼。

“但这飞船——”

“我确定没有你用原力递扳手Din也能修好吧。”

“我可不只做了这些。”Han确定Din嗤了一声，非常确定。Luke甩给他一个怒气冲冲的眼神，之后从草地上捡起黑袍披好，就好像这个动作能让他看起来不像个男孩，更像个大师似的。他脸颊上的红晕和乱成一团的金发除外，“好吧，没问题，我这不来了么。而且你”——Luke一只手指了指Din——“别想在我回来之前离开这颗星球。我放你走之前必须先确定这艘船符合飞行标准。”

“你绝对分不出差别。”Din说道，不过听起来却很开心的样子。Grogu喋喋不休着什么，听起来蛮像是同意，Luke的脸变得更红了，看起来就好像是被晒伤了似的。至少这听着倒没那么尴尬了。

他们还没回到绝地圣殿，Han就转向自己的小舅子：“所以，我们还得忍受你这种笨拙的调情方式多长时间你才能开口约Din出来？”

Luke绊了一跤，扶着Han的肩膀才勉强站直身体：“你怎么——”Han只是挑起一道眉毛，“我没有——我是说我们没……我没有想约Din出来！”

“为啥不呢？你都痴迷他好几个月了。”

“他就是朋友而已！而且我……呃，我没有这么干只是因为我可能对他只有那么一点点的动心。”我可去他的一点点吧，Han想。如果Din现在提出来的话Luke可能立刻马上就会同意吧拜托。

“所以你这是要告诉我一个几乎只用一只手就炸了死星大败帝国的家伙甚至害怕那么一次小小的拒绝？”

Luke看上去有点生气又有点绝望：“Leia至少还能同情同情我呢。”他嘟囔着，跟在Han后面走进绝地圣殿。Han只是笑个不停。

“我这么给你说吧——如果你等太久之后让他投入别人的怀抱的话我可绝对不会帮你收拾破碎的小心心。”

Luke在Han身后几步停住：“你知道激将法对我没用，是不是？你必须得知道激将法对我绝对没用。”


	3. 我曾是毒藤，但我现在是你的雏菊

**3.Anakin**

Luke喜欢和Din切磋。非常。

他不教学生，不冥想，或者Din没有忙别的事情的时候，Anakin都绝对会在绝地圣殿旁边的空地上找到Luke。Din穿着贝斯卡甲的挺拔身影与Luke相互交错，后者仍然一头蓬乱的头发，衣服的厚度勉强算得上是一层织物，不过他们仍然算是相互匹敌。Luke能够计算Din的每一次挥击，并用光剑回击，尽管他掌握了原力的优势，但那个曼达洛人仍然经验老到，足够轻松抵挡他的攻击。他们彼此切磋的时间可以长达数小时，因为往往没有一个人能占得了上风，所以他们通常以大汗淋漓而告终。

好吧，以Luke大汗淋漓而告终。毕竟Din穿着贝斯卡甲，戴着头盔，很难判断。

但于Anakin而言不难判断的是Din和Luke一样享受这些相互切磋的时光。当然咯，训练之后的Luke一直很热情洋溢，仿佛他的精力尽数化作了快乐一般。这些从他的眼神里就能轻易辨别。不过即便戴着头盔，Din也散发出一种正面的能量，Anakin感觉得出来。

Anakin本来应当因此困扰的。他的儿子，他的小宝贝儿——是的，Luke是个大人了，而且是的，Anakin真的不能再叫他宝贝儿了，因为他缺席了他的整个童年，但Anakin总把自己的儿子看作一个年轻、单纯的男孩，如果不保护他的话那才是该死——爱上了某个人。而且是一个男人，过去可能以杀人为乐的男人，而且看上去俨然带着一种有毒的男子气概。现在这个时代百分之九十九这样的男人都是混蛋——Anakin应该知道的，因为他就是其中之一。

不过，Anakin惊奇地发现他自己竟然没怎么困扰。当然，可能穿着盔甲的Din看起来真的很男人，但Anakin了解他的内心，Din的内心和表面完全相反。作为绝地英灵的Anakin有一种特殊能力，那就是可以一览无余地参透一个人的本性，所以他一发现Luke对这个曼达洛人动心得不是一点两点，他就可以毫不羞耻地承认他已经把自己的个人目标设定为“看透这个男人”。Obi-Wan觉得他是疯了，绝地不会“跟踪别人”，但这可是Anakin的儿子啊。他决不允许他因为一个愚蠢的曼达洛人而心碎。

Anakin已经做好百分百的准备讨厌Din了，不过大概一周之后，他就不得不承认自己失败了。即便Obi-Wan很惊讶Anakin这么快就就认可了自己儿子的“未来男朋友”。但毕竟Din把Grogu插在他盔甲上和房子周围的花朵都仔细收集好的时候，Obi-Wan可没有亲眼见过。Din让Grogu玩自己头发的时候——至少他们远离其他人的时候他可以摘头盔——Obi-Wan也没亲眼见过。Din给Grogu唱摇篮曲，或者在森林里花几个小时为那孩子捉青蛙，又或者为了补那孩子的衣服好几次扎伤手的时候，Obi-Wan更没亲眼见过。从各方面来讲，Din都是个温柔慈爱的父亲，所以Anakin可以想象如果他们开始约会的话他对Luke也会是一样的。

而且是的，每次看到Grogu快快乐乐地和父亲在一起的时候，Anakin都快要融化了。这小旺普鼠可太可爱了。

说真的，了解了身边所有男人之后——他了解Han，而且仍然不是完全能接受，如果他不只是个英灵的话一定早就冲上去了——事情本可能会更糟。Luke本可能会爱上另一个Han那种的男人，老天保佑千万别。不过他选择了一个温柔的单亲爸爸。超出几乎所有人的意料，Anakin支持这段正在萌芽的关系。

不过他仍然希望Luke能多观察观察身边这些端倪，尽早把Din约出去，因为老天呐，看着这孩子蹑手蹑脚地和Din调情然后每次都临阵退缩的样子可太痛苦了。

像往常一样，周二早上日出前，Anakin就已经在空地上看到了Luke和Din。他们的晨间切磋时间不会和下午一样长，主要是因为Luke八点多的时候有课要上，而R2也只能照顾Grogu这么久。Anakin看着他们安静地站开一段距离，听到Luke的笑声，不自觉地勾起嘴角。

和Din在一起的时候Luke总是经常笑。这……这真好。

切磋结束之后Anakin开始接近这两人。他没有忽略Luke时不时红着脸看向Din的眼神。他的金发搭在前额上，光剑放在披风旁边的地上，早已被抛到脑后。

他看着Din弯下腰从地上摘下一朵很大的雏菊。如果可能的话，Luke的脸一定更红了。

“我不知道你喜欢花啊。”他讥诮着说。即便是Anakin都能清楚地听到他的声音有点尖，高了八度似的。

“我是不讨厌。”

“是了。所以你才无论走到那都摘花？”他的笑容有些暗淡，不过Din似乎并没有注意到，“有什么特别的人我应该知道么？”

是Anakin自己绷紧了肩膀，还是Din听懂了其中暗示所以绷紧了双肩呢？曼达洛人抬头看了看，头盔下的神色莫辨。Luke当即清了清喉咙：“我是说……这和我也没什么关系。我就是——”

“这些花是给Grogu的。”即便被头盔过滤之后，Din的声音也是难以置信的柔和。Luke的语无伦次戛然而止，他张大了嘴，“我觉得他很喜欢花。无论我们走到哪他都会摘。”

“哦。好的。当然了。”Luke的表情很明显是如释重负。他重新笑起来，“他的确喜欢用花装饰你的盔甲。”

换做其他人，这可能都是一种冒犯。但Anakin只感觉到了Din的微笑。

“他觉得贝斯卡钢太单调了。所以我得找个办法不让他每次呆在我身边都想把盔甲涂得五颜六色的。”

“哦，我倒是很想看看来着。”

“想都别想。”Luke只是咧着嘴笑，抱起双臂，准备反驳，不过Din换了个话题，“Grogu觉得你也喜欢花。”

对其他任何人而言这听起来都只不过是漫不经心的一句话。抛却Grogu是个原力使用者，也别管原力的影响，Luke对于外界甚至都不擅长掩饰自己的情绪。他涨红了脸。

“我是说，我是……我就是觉得他们很……好看。你知道的。我在塔图因长大，周围都是沙子这些……我就是觉得它们与众不同而已。就是这样。”Anakin无语凝噎，简直看不下去。Luke这么做绝对没有一点益处，Anakin能感觉到Din身上愉悦的感情消散了些许。男人捻了捻手里的雏菊，之后仿佛是一时冲动下的决定，抬起手把雏菊插到了Luke的耳朵上。

Luke停止了呼吸。Anakin差点儿就要爆笑出声了——只不过他忍住没有破坏这一刻，即便他觉得Luke应该根本听不到他的笑声。

“你戴着挺好看的。”Din评价道，声音中满含笑意。之后他收起武器，装回盔甲上，离开了。

Anakin站到他儿子身边，笑着看向他。Luke似乎完全没有注意到他的出现：“花很好看。”他双手插兜评价道。

Luke一蹦三尺高，猛地转头看向他父亲。衬着绯红的脸颊，他蓝色的双眼亮得出奇。他手指颤抖，温柔地碰了碰那朵花。

“所以，你打算什么时候约他出去？”

“我——”Luke支支吾吾地摇了摇头，几乎要把那朵花摇下来。他略有些慌张地抓住耳朵，看上去真的太可爱了，“我没有……他对我不是那种喜欢。”

“你开玩笑的吧，”Anakin面无表情地看着那朵花，“他还得怎么做啊，单膝跪地和你求婚吗？”

“爸爸。”

“我就这么一说。如果我对你妈妈这么说的话，就不会有你了。”

“所以呢，我就走到他面前然后这样，‘嘿我知道我们是朋友而且我从理论上来讲是你儿子的老师，而且无论如何绝地和曼达洛人也不应该在一起，但不如我们一起出去吃个晚饭怎么样？哦等一下，你还带着头盔呢，所以看来吃饭是行不通了。而且你可能和我想的也不——’”

“Luke，”Anakin打断他儿子的喋喋不休，伸出一只手搭在他肩上。Luke其实感觉不出来，但至少这男孩身上的紧张稍有缓解。他看上去这么年轻，有双明亮的蓝眼睛，还有那头凌乱的金发，“你不需要说那些漂亮话。无论你说什么他都会答应的。”

“是啊，没错。当然。”

“但如果你想要什么建议的话。”这次Anakin忍不住笑了，“你就告诉他你讨厌沙子。屡试不爽，相信我。试试看。”

Luke的表情有一瞬间的茫然，他皱起眉毛：“这是我听过的最糟糕的建议。”

Anakin的笑声响彻整个空地。


	4. 有条隐形的线将你我相连

**4.R2-D2**

是Leia首先意识到Luke突然喜欢上了花。

先开始是雏菊，Luke在耳朵上戴了一整天，之后一脸羞涩地找到她要了一个好看的玻璃瓶，把花放进去。Leia没有问——她不需要问。他哥哥的脸都红成那样了，她知道这事一定和Din有什么关联。

但不仅是雏菊。很快，Luke的床头柜上就摆满了色彩缤纷的花。无论Leia什么时候去，似乎都有另一朵不一样的插在里面。很快那个柜子就摆不下了，Luke开始把花放在书架上，窗台上，甚至地板上。他坚持每朵花都需要单独的花瓶——很显然它们都很特别所以他不想混在一起。他甚至给它们做了标注，出于某种原因，尽管那些标注都很模糊，除了他自己几乎没有人知道那些是什么意思。Luke的房子看起来越来越像Din的，因为后者的房子里也每天都会有Grogu带进来的花。

Han觉得那些花是Din给的，Leia表示同意。但她不同意的是Han相信他们在约会，只不过是在秘密进行。但Leia很确定Luke即使再过一百万年也不会鼓起勇气叫Din出来约会，而且她还知道如果是Din叫Luke出来的话，她早就能通过原力连接感觉到那汹涌的幸福了。那些花可能是Din给的，但Luke还是Luke，很可能他只觉得Din是把他当做好朋友。

如果你问Leia的话，她会觉得这实在蠢到家了，但她仍然可以从Luke迟钝的脑袋瓜里感觉出来也许，仅仅是也许，他的感情并不是毫无回应。

Anakin发现这整件事情都出乎意料的有趣。他知道实际上那些花就是Din给的，主要是因为Din把花插在Luke的长袍上或者耳朵后面的时候他基本都在。每一次Luke都会屏住呼吸满脸通红。如果Anakin不是个绝地英灵的话他儿子可能已经因为他的笑声把他按在地上打一顿了。

所以结果是，Anakin同样知道了那些花朵的标注都是什么意思。“午夜”的意思是Luke晚上回家的时候无意中碰到了Din，而后者近乎心不在焉地从Grogu收集的一束花里给了Luke一朵。“星辰”的意思是Luke给Din讲述那些杰出的绝地武士以及他们对于绝地的意义时，Din抓过离他最近的一朵淡色的白花别在Luke的领子下面，因为那朵花让他想到了星辰。（Anakin永远不会忘记那之后Luke激动的尖叫声。）“书签”的意思是Luke“完全友好，一点都不浪漫”地和Din还有Grogu去野餐的时候忘带了书签，然后Din随意放了一朵花夹在书页里。

但那朵Luke最珍贵的花被标注为“初”——就是那朵切磋之后Din别在Luke耳朵后面的雏菊。Luke每天早上都至少花一分钟时间盯着它看，痴痴地笑，然后才开始一整天的生活。Anakin确定大多数时候，是一朵花给了他继续前进的动力。

所以也难怪那朵雏菊开始枯萎的时候Luke泫然欲泣。

清晨第一缕阳光穿过窗户的时候，他坐在床上，捧着装在玻璃瓶里那朵孤零零的雏菊，双手颤抖。花瓣几天前就开始凋零了，但现在绿色的花茎也变成了黄色，花心更是从明亮的橘色褪为灰暗的黄。他正在试图运用原力重新让雏菊焕发生机，即便内心深处他知道这无法挽回。这朵花已经步入了生命的最后阶段；即便原力也无法拯救。

一行寂寞的泪水从Luke的脸颊上滑下，落在那朵花上。他吸了吸鼻子，搓了一下脸颊。太蠢了，太蠢了，太蠢了。他竟然为一朵该死的花掉眼泪，他的房间里可到处都是花啊，而且他也无比确定Din不会随随便便就停下不给他送花。这甚至不应该对Luke有这么重大的意味啊，因为Din给他的时候感觉根本就没有多想——一开始是因为Grogu。但是……

但这是Din给他的第一朵花啊。这是第一次Luke感觉Din戴着手套的手指擦过他的脸颊把花插到他的耳后啊。这是第一次他想也许，只是也许Din也爱着他，也许这朵花就是证明，也许他的感情并未如他所想的那样没有得到回报啊。

这朵花就象征着Luke的希望，但现在它正在枯萎。

Luke又吸了吸鼻子，这一次，房间的角落传来一声好奇的嘀鸣，打断了他的思绪。R2走近他的床。对于一个机器人来说糟糕的一点就是他太了解Luke的情绪了，所以立刻就能发现这个绝地大师现在很沮丧。

“我救不回这朵雏菊了。”Luke声线颤抖，试图解释。R2嘀了一声，显然很迷惑，之后绕着床转了一圈。他迅速扫描了一下这朵雏菊，随后整间屋子陷入寂静。“你可以帮忙吗？”Luke问道，胸口涌上一丝徒劳的希望，“查查怎么救活它。怎么用原力救活它。肯定有办法的，我只……”不知道为什么，机器人看上去试图想要道歉。它静静地叫了一声，伸出一条腿靠在Luke身边，想要给他一些支持。

Luke又落下一滴眼泪，接着另一滴：“没办法了。”这不算什么大问题，真的。R2又叫了一声，它的道歉在Luke耳边回响。他转向那朵花，温柔地拂过那快要凋落的花瓣，咬住嘴唇吞下一声抽泣，“这是他送给我的第一朵花，但我却救不活它。”

现在R2看上去是真的生气了。它嘀了好几声，告诉Luke他已经呵护那朵该死的花将近五个星期了——对某人从地上摘的一朵花来说已经是个奇迹了。如果一定要说点什么的话，绝地养花的能力绝对非同凡响。Luke知道，从心底里知道R2说的是对的，雏菊肯定不可能一直不枯萎，但是……

“我好爱他啊，R2。”Luke轻轻吐出那声告白。他继续看着那朵雏菊，双手紧紧握着玻璃瓶。R2高声叫起来，再度靠上Luke的腿。

约他出来啊，它说道。他爱你。他会很开心的。你也会很开心的。

“我做不到。”Luke摇头，眼泪落在床单上。他控制不住眼泪了——他甚至懒得去擦。他只是任由它们落在花朵上，就好像这样它就能起死回生一样，“我不能冒这个险。我不能冒险失去我们现在已然拥有的东西。”

又是几声嘀鸣，它提醒Luke想想Din在他身边和他调情的那几次。如果是对其他任何一个人，Luke都会立刻辨认出其中的迹象。如果是对其他任何一个人，Luke都不会这么畏缩。但Din不一样。Din就是……整个世界。

“我知道你们都觉得他也爱我。Leia每一天都这么给我说。Han觉得我鼓不起勇气约他出来实在是可笑至极。即便是我父亲都当着我的面笑我。他们都觉得这事情太明显了，只要我约他出去一切事情都会迎刃而解，但……”他咬住下唇，双眼死死地盯着雏菊的花瓣。即便沐浴在晨光之下，那些花瓣看起来也毫无生机，“但如果他拒绝呢？如果我对他来说只是个好朋友呢？然后我就会永远失去他，就因为我这些愚蠢的想法么？”

房间很安静。R2让那些声音在空中飘荡了一会，之后伸出机械臂，安慰似地碰了碰他。Luke看着搭在自己膝盖上的金属，眨眨眼睛，有那么一瞬间，他希望那就是Din。他希望Din能在这里拥抱他，告诉他没事的，他们会在一起，这样Luke就不会害怕约他出去了，因为他也一样爱他，一样那么强烈……

“我从来没有对别人有过一样的感觉，R2。”Luke终于抬起头看着机器人，“我就是想一直待在他身边。遇到什么事的时候我就想，‘噢，Din听到应该挺开心的。’我不开心的时候就想能抱着他。我听到一个笑话然后我就想讲给他这样我就能听他笑因为他的笑声那么温柔那么美好而且他笑的时候感觉简直不可思议。我逗他笑，然后就能听到他对我笑。而且，你知道吗，他送给我这些花然后我就觉得他爱我，他一定爱我，是吗？但我就是没法去问他因为如果不是真的的话，我就会失去我们一起搭建的一切所以我不能……”他双唇颤抖，所以他不得不停下来。他泪眼朦胧地看着R2，那些词句就被卡在喉间。不知道为什么，和这个机器人说这些比和其他人感觉都更轻松。至少R2不会凭借他的感觉评判他。这个机器人会尽其所能提供安慰，甚至那两条强壮的机械臂都如Luke所渴望的那样围绕着他。

就在此时，什么人温柔地敲响了Luke的房门。最后看了一眼那朵枯萎的花，Luke站起身胡乱擦了擦脸颊，走向门口。他迟迟地才发觉那是Din。他早就应该察觉到那个男人的存在的。

最后他只是挥了挥手打开门。

Din很明显已经准备好切磋练习了，他带上了贝斯卡长矛，几把枪也别在腰带上，但是他看到Luke的时候整个顿住了。绝地几乎能感觉出来他隔着头盔皱了皱眉。

“Luke，出什么事了吗？”他手伸向枪，目光在屋内逡巡。Luke想说点什么——他甚至已经开口准备打消他的疑虑，告诉他一切都好，但就是说不出话来。他的喉咙哽得厉害，发不出声音。他浑身颤抖，只是看着Din的胸口，泪水再度模糊了他的双眼。

突然他的双肩被紧紧抓住。是Din，拉近他，让他把脸埋进颈窝里，头盔和肩膀的接缝处。有点不太舒服，头盔硌着Luke的头，但没关系。Din在这，Din拥抱着他，Luke碎成一片一片。他也抱住那个曼达洛人，手指陷进他盔甲周围的衣服里，啜泣声在他身体里蜷曲。

他几乎没感觉到Din走进他的房间，在身后关上门。他感觉到的是这个男人取下了那顶头盔。不再是那块不舒服的贝斯卡甲，Luke的头现在贴着Din柔软的脸颊，发丝刮擦着他短短的胡须。他手指的皮肤触碰到Luke的后颈，安抚似地轻轻拍动。

Luke甚至觉得不需要去看他。他紧紧闭着眼睛，只是抱着他的爱人，所有担忧与恐惧烟消云散。

“我救不活那朵雏菊了。”他几分钟后才喃喃道。Din顿了顿，似乎很疑惑，但随后Luke听到R2嘀了一声，他很确定机器人给这男人看了那朵花。

Din的轻笑在Luke体内回响：“没事啊，Grogu也喜欢干花。他还想把它们都裱起来挂在房子里呢。”他动了动，Luke非常确定Din的嘴唇贴着他的头发，“而且如果你还想要的话，我们就去摘啊。这地方也不缺雏菊嘛。我确定我在餐厅外面就看到了好多很好看的。”

Luke觉得Din知道，这和那该死的雏菊没关系。但对方只是不过问而已。他没有问问题，这让Luke更爱他了。他把脸靠在Din的肩膀上点点头：“好……好啊。”


	5. 因我的眼神而害怕（我本可以用一生去爱你）

**5.Grogu**

Luke和Din没有再谈起过“那个早上”。两人之间有一种默契的约定。对Luke而言那是一瞬间的脆弱，他愚蠢的感情淹没了他，让他退无可退，而Din只是在那支撑他渡过难关而已。

Luke很感激曼达洛人能安慰他。Din没有嘲笑他的崩溃，他没有笑，他只是问出了什么事。他只是陪着Luke，无论花多长时间，之后问Luke想不想吃早饭——当时在餐厅里随便吃点什么还不算迟。

那天晚些时候，Luke在他的床上发现了一幅裱好的雏菊。无须赘言他便知道这是谁留下的。

曼达洛人可能知道尽管Luke的崩溃是由那该死的雏菊引起的，但实际上和它关系并不大。也许他甚至猜到Luke对他的感觉。但他什么都没有说，这……这很好。总比反面的结果要好——总比他觉得Luke是个小孩子或者他只是不想面对绝地的感情而走掉要好。

理论上讲这甚至可以说是不错。除却Luke不能忘记Din的双臂环绕他的感觉，他的脸颊贴着他额头的感觉，双手拍打他后颈、轻扫过他头发的感觉。他也真的忘不掉Din就那样摘掉了头盔，仅仅是因为Luke需要他，仅仅是因为那样会更舒服，仅仅是因为他的脸靠在冰冷的头盔表面会磨得很痛。甚至因为害怕有人接近他，Din都可以戴着头盔睡觉，但他竟然为Luke摘掉了头盔。

他也忘不掉Din完全不在意Luke看到他的脸，反而是绝地本人一直都紧闭着双眼。他甚至用手捧着Luke的脸，皮肤粗糙，但触碰却那么温柔，擦去他的眼泪：“我不知道是单纯因为那朵雏菊还是别的什么事，但我在这儿呢，Luke。你想要什么都可以。”

想要什么都可以。Din如是说。Luke想要的是一个吻——Din的吻，这样他才能确定那些恐惧都是无稽之谈。但那些恐惧并没有占据上风，Luke没有把Din抱得更紧，反而把双手放回腿上。

“我没事了，”他轻声说道，抽回身体，依旧紧紧闭着眼睛，“我现在没事了。”

这就是他们关于“那个早上”所说的最后一句话。后来，Din重新戴上头盔，他们去吃了早饭，仿若无事发生一般开始了一天的生活。

不过他们中间还是有什么东西发生了变化。就好像是扳下了一个开关一样，Din开始花更多更多的时间和Luke在一起。花还是继续送，但Din也开始给Luke送一些看上去精心风干过的，就好像他是真的觉得Luke无比珍惜这些花不想失去它们一样。他们的切磋也仍在继续，但他们结束之后会一起去吃早饭。Din总是很早就去看Grogu训练，给他们留出时间训练，之后无论他要和Grogu去做什么，他都会邀请Luke。他甚至开始经常出现在Luke家里，端着两杯茶，邀请他出去走走。Luke……Luke很喜欢这种感觉。他甚至时不时地说服自己相信，这就是Din追求他的表现——很显然想让曼达洛人开口可不容易，所以他用行动展现自己的爱意。Luke很确定这就是为什么Din会给他送这么多花——他对Grogu也是一样，为了告诉这孩子自己有多爱他。他说服自己相信也许他不应该这么害怕约Din出去。

他反复思索着这个想法，在脑袋里琢磨了好几个星期。就在他最终鼓起勇气想约他出去的时候，他接到了一个任务。

新共和国并不经常叫Luke去出什么任务。他们一般都由着他照看绝地圣殿，招募学生，只要他承诺同共和国保持良好关系。但是他们很显然是发现了一件废弃的西斯遗物或者别的什么，而那些参议员即便是拿着十英尺长的棍子都不敢碰它。所以自然Luke就得去调查一下确保这东西没什么威胁。

他没有给Din说起这次任务。

太蠢了。Leia觉得他当然得提，单单因为Luke要训练Grogu就得提，毕竟训练得中断一段时间。Leia保证会照顾好Luke其他的学生，但Grogu和Din不一样。Luke知道他应该好好地给他们解释然后道别，仅仅以防万一……

但对Luke来讲已经太迟了。如果他说了的话，如果他道别的话，他就是在承认他觉得自己可能会回不来。他就是在承认任务可能有风险。然后事情就会变得更复杂，他就会想起自己一直和Din在一起但是却没抓住机会因为他太害怕而且……

如果他不说再见，那他就必须回来。他必须回来这样他才能有机会告诉Din。

第一缕晨光凸现之前他就登上了X翼，那些想法在他脑海中反复碾磨。他分心彼处，几乎没有注意到一小股原力的闪现，直到那原力来到他身边。他低下头看到Grogu明亮的棕色眼睛正抬起来看着他。

Luke的第一个念头是Grogu究竟怎么离开Din的房间却不吵醒他的。Din睡觉很轻——不要问Luke是怎么知道的——所以Luke觉得如果Grogu突发奇想要早早出门的话他肯定会被吵醒。

不过毕竟Luke教过Grogu，他知道这只小旺普鼠聪明绝顶，而且如果必要的话，也会神不知鬼不觉偷溜出来。

看到那孩子，Luke笑了笑，蹲下来抱起他。“你来这干什么呢？”他柔声说，一根手指勾了勾Grogu的耳朵，“你不应该就这么从你爸爸身边溜走呀。不是所有人都像他这么好的。”

Grogu叫了一声，听起来有点生气似的。之后他指了指Luke身后的什么地方，嘴里嘟囔的声音听起来像是“哒哒”。

即便不用原力感知，意思也很明显。Grogu想让Luke去给Din说再见。

Luke颤抖着呼出一口气，随着Grogu手指的方向看去，看向Din房子的大致方向。走路不需要多久——如果够快的话大概只用花五分钟。但如果他去了的话，他就得给Din解释为什么穿着正式的绝地长袍，为什么外面还套着飞行服，还有为什么他太阳还没升起就起了床。他就不得不向Din解释他要走了然后来给他说再见，而且……

“没事的，Grogu，”他呢喃着，试图将声音中的颤抖控制在最小程度：“我还会回来的，我保证。然后我就会告诉你爸爸他对我来说有多重要。”Grogu又叫了一声，他们之间的原力连接因为焦虑而紧绷。他的双眼有时候对于一个孩子来说显得太沧桑，此刻饱含一种指责的情绪。

“我没有在逃避。但我现在提这件事没有意义，因为无论如何我都得走，”Luke试图辩解。Grogu只是看着他。“我会……如果发生任何事，我们俩都会被伤到。”

一个声音出现在他脑中，这个声音听起来如此可怕，混合着Grogu、Leia、Han和Anakin的声音，悄声私语，如果真的发生什么事你会被伤得更深的。Luke毫不怀疑如果发生什么他也可以以绝地英灵的形态回来，但Din并不是原力敏感者，Luke的死亡对Din来说就是从根本上失去了他。也许他最终能向前看，找到其他的什么人一起厮守老去，和其他人一同抚养Grogu。Luke觉得一阵难受。

“但……太晚了，不是吗？”他呆呆地看着X翼，把Grogu抱紧了些。他更像是在对自己说话，但Grogu在他怀里扭动叫喊，他的爪子轻轻擦过Luke的下巴。Luke突然想起第一天他在帝国之光驱逐舰上看到Din的场景。通过Grogu的记忆更容易能看到在那个命定的晚上，这孩子第一次看到他父亲的面容的景象。

那时候，Luke并不太关注那个曼达洛人摘下头盔的样子。他并不想自己所想象的那样熟知他们的文化，基本上一无所知，但那不是什么大问题。只是后来当他联系Din邀请他来绝地圣殿的时候，他才了解了更多Din的文化。他知道了像那样摘下头盔，违背他的信仰，向Grogu摘下头盔，对Din来讲意味着什么，如果他们再不相见，那么他一定要让他的儿子记住他的面容。倘若就这样放手可能会加更容易，但Din选择向他的儿子袒露己身，他选择将自己身体的一部分给予这个孩子，而非就这样切断连接，抛却Grogu对他的一切意义。

那天Din为了Grogu放弃了一切，但现在Luke仅仅是为了保护自己的感受就连一个再见也不愿去说。

Luke眨眨眼憋回眼泪，目光转向怀里的这个小东西：“你父亲是我遇到过最善良的人，Grogu，”他敞开心扉。Grogu开心地叽叽喳喳起来——在这孩子的眼中，这个男人是一个传奇的英雄，也是一位父亲。他看着Grogu，泪中带笑，“现在我来把你带回到他身边，怎么样？然后就像你刚才说的那样，也许我会向他道别。”

一直到他们走到Din的住处，Grogu都没再抱怨。

Luke甚至不知道这个男人醒了没有，但他没有像以往那样径直走进去——Din不分白天黑夜都锁着门，不过Luke有一把钥匙，现在他想，几个月来他们表现得都像一对情侣一样——他温柔地敲了敲门。他膝盖颤抖，他的心脏隔着肋骨咚咚作响，但他仍然努力撑住身体。Grogu说得对。他已经逃避了太多太多次了。

门打开了，Din出现在门口，盔甲穿得整整齐齐。Luke皱起眉，正准备问为什么这个曼达洛人穿着盔甲睡觉，直到Din的头盔转向Grogu，然后肩膀上的紧张感明显松懈下去。“Grogu，”他轻声说着，即便隔着过滤器依旧能听到他声音中的绝望，然后他向孩子伸出手去。Grogu任由父亲抱着他，贴着他头盔的凹陷处，戴着手套的双手拂过他的耳朵。他天真地叫了一声。“你可吓坏我了，你个小旺普鼠。下次别再不告而别了。”

他声线颤抖，嗓音沙哑，但曼达洛人的语气中没有真正的怒意。只有放心，只有如释重负。Luke想要微笑，他希望这微笑看起来不会太刻意：“抱歉他吓到你了。我觉得他是想去找我，跟我说再见呢。”他的声音渐渐弱了下去，Din看向他，这才注意到Luke罩着黑色的披风，身穿战衣。

“去哪？”他问道，双臂紧紧环着Grogu，“我不知道你计划出门啊。”

当然了，因为我没告诉你。Luke只是耸了耸肩：“事情挺急的。他们想让我调查一件西斯遗物。你知道新共和国的态度吧——只要听到S打头的单词，他们就会一溜烟躲到山上去。”

“很危险吗？”Luke抬头，试图看穿他那道目镜，看到他的眼睛——他记得他的眼睛是棕色的，他希望在离开之前能让自己沉溺其中，哪怕只有一次。

他耸耸肩：“可能吧。上一次遇到一个西斯的时候，我差点没死了。”

“Luke。”

“没事的。”可能吧，“我不会和任何一个西斯交手。他们都灭绝了，记得吗？”不知为何，Din看起来并没有被说服，“我就是去调查一件失落的遗物而已，确保它不会爆炸或者，比如，炸掉半个宇宙之类的。”Din沉默了一会。

“你太不会说服人了。”Luke嗤了一声。我倒想知道这是从谁那继承的，他想，回想起他父亲对他一次次的鼓励，就是想让他相信和Din的友谊不会因为他约他出去就毁于一旦。

Din垂下肩膀，叹了口气：“我也说服不了你留下来，是吗？”有几件事情登时涌上心头，Luke的脸颊烧红，但他只是摇了摇头。

“我不去做的话共和国会不依不饶的，无论这是什么我都得去查清楚，不会有危险的。”他停下来，双眼掠过Din的目镜，努力想象面前他的眼睛，“我不能让它伤害到我爱的那些人呀。”

“那你自己的安全呢？”Din沉默了片刻之后轻声说道，“那些爱着你的人呢？”Luke真的快要喘不上气了。他观察着Din的目镜，仿佛能从中发现些什么似的，但……不言而喻。就在那，Din在邀请他，他只需要接受就好了。开口说些什么吧。

然而他只是强迫自己微笑：“绝地总是说人之间的感情连接毫无益处，你知道我为什么从来不相信么？”他笑着耸了耸肩。Din好奇地侧过头。“他们也不让任何人回家去。我一直不明白他们为什么要努力战斗活下去，如果任务结束之后没有任何爱人在等着他们的话。”他顿了一秒钟，“而且如果我想强迫Leia放弃她儿子，用适合的绝地之道训练他的话，Leia一定会狠狠地踹我一脚，但那就是另一回事了。”

Din轻笑一声，Luke胸中腾起一种自豪感。即便他发生了什么事，至少他曾经在Din的脸上留下过笑容：“我有太多值得为之而活的东西了，Din。我会回来的。”他对曼达洛人保证道，向他伸出一只手。他屏住呼吸，等着看Din的反应——他内心中有一部分仍旧害怕Din会推开他，尽管已经经过了这么多事——但Din也伸出手，他们双手紧握。

“剩下所有时光我们都可以一同度过。”Din说出他的承诺，声音沙哑。Luke非常确定头盔下的他在流泪。他必须憋回自己的眼泪。

他最后冲着曼达洛人笑了笑，然后转身离开。如果再呆久一些的话，他可能就真的留下了，这对任何人都没有益处。

“Luke？”Din的声音响起，他停下，转过身去。Din站在那，头盔拿在手里，看着他，棕色眼睛亮如灯火。他的头发垂在前额，蓬乱地卷翘着，双唇扯出一个紧张的微笑。Luke是对的——他真的是在哭。

Luke知道他应该别开眼睛。他应该尊重Din的信条，他应当转身离去让这个男人能够保留自己的隐私，但他不能。他的目光同Din死死胶着，吞下那男人脸上每一丁点的细节，将它们刻入脑海。

他所能给予他的只有一个颤抖的微笑，还有滑下脸颊的泪水。喉间卡住一声抽噎，他转回身去——更不用说讲话了，他甚至觉得自己一开口就会哭出来。他所能做的只有坚守和Din的承诺。他会回来的，然后他们就会拥有整个世界。

Luke最终接近那件西斯制品的时候，这个承诺依旧在脑海中回响。他所能记住的最后一件事就是X翼的窗户崩裂开来，碎片打在他身上划伤皮肤，他失去了对X翼的控制。

世界陷入一片黑暗。


	6. 我的航船沉没，然后我想到你

**+1：Din**

他紧闭着双眼，但充盈的光线，将他从昏沉睡意中缓缓拽出，Luke只觉得晕眩。他很确定自己正躺在什么地方——他身子下面是张床垫，是吗？而且他觉得还有一张毛毯盖在他身上——但他的大脑仍旧飘忽，就好像不是躺在坚实的地上，反而在从空中坠落。

坠落……那感觉莫名的熟悉。他最后是不是坠落到什么地方了呢？他不记得了。他蹙起眉头——尽管连这种小动作也要费很大力气——试图去思考他所能记住的最后一件事。他……接了一个任务。去调查一件西斯遗物。他已经担心了好几天了，并不只是因为他不知道那件东西是什么——绝地英灵和典籍都管不上什么用——还因为他将会离开的那些东西。

他想起Din的时候只觉得心痛，于是他迅速将之从脑海中挥去。首先他必须搞清楚自己出了什么事。之后他才能开始担心自己和曼达洛人之间不存在的关系。

追溯之前的记忆也没有什么结果，除却早早起来执行任务的那天——关于那天的最后一点记忆只让他茫然，并没有一点帮助——他试图去感觉自己的身体。如果他能确定自己受了什么伤，那他也许至少就能搞清楚之前出了什么事。也许只是不值一提的事。也许不是什么大问题，他只是在瞎担心而已。

他使用原力探查自己的身体，感觉到了伤疤。似乎他的脸上和手上都是伤疤，仿佛他当时正呆在某扇炸裂开的窗子旁边一样。他觉得脑袋一侧肿了起来，被绷带包着——可能撞得不轻。绷带也包着他的肩膀，那下面一定是很深很长的一道伤口。他感觉全身都是淤青，仿佛飞船坠毁的时候他也在里面随之翻滚一样，他的肋骨也没有逃过——

他停住。在船里翻滚……他想起了点什么。当时他驾驶着X翼飞向西斯遗物。他坠机了么？这倒能解释他身上这些伤口的由来——等等。他现在还在坠机的地方么？他非常确定他躺在一张床上但也许他判断失误了。躺在一件西斯遗物旁边，这东西充满了原力黑暗面的能量……谁知道这东西会如何转变他的思想呢？他努力睁开眼睛，心跳突然加快，但他试图去忽略这间屋子里明亮的光芒，只是专心，专心，专心——

“Luke。”一个熟悉的声音打断了他，Luke看到一只手覆上自己的额头。他没有实际的感觉，但是他感觉得到它出现在那里，稳稳地托着他回到现实，“你很安全。放松点。”

Luke眨了好几次眼，努力调整视线对准那一线光芒，和自己的父亲面对面。他的身影在原力之中抖动，仿佛他不得不集中注意力才能让自己保持现在的状态一样，尽管他的脸上挂着微笑，但Luke还是看得到他的额头上因为担忧而紧绷的线条，还有他眯起的双眼。自从他成为绝地英灵之后，Anakin就从未这样苍老过。

“父亲……”Luke张口说话，但却只发出微弱的嘶声。他的喉咙好干，感觉就好像被什么人扼住了一样。Anakin指了指床头柜，那上面放了一大杯水。谢天谢地那里面还插了一根吸管，因为他真的不确定自己能端起那个玻璃杯。他探身过去微微抿了一口水。

“你感觉怎么样？” Anakin打量着他。Luke思考了一下。

“我好像是坠机了。”他呼出一大口气，他父亲闻言翻了个白眼，“我推测应该是这样。”

“是可以这么说。那件西斯遗物……”Anakin的眼神变得很迷离，他越过Luke的肩膀看向某个方向，“Obi-Wan和我以英灵的形态探访那个地方的时候，它对我们的出现没有反应。我们推断对你来说也是安全的，但我觉得他还是觉察到了你的到来。”

Luke的大脑空了一瞬：“你意思是那件废弃的遗物攻击了我？”

“我们觉得它是在保护自己免受绝地的攻击。但不经过全面的检测也无法确定——而且别多想，孩子。这里没有人会再让你接近那颗星球了。”Luke发现即便是向来对一切事情都云淡风轻嬉笑怒骂的Anakin，此刻看上去也实实在在地在担忧，“你都快把我们吓死了。”

“你们怎么……”Luke戛然而止，他不得不停下思考了一秒钟，“我不记得我发送过救援信号。所以其他人是怎么知道我需要帮助的？”

“你可以谢谢Grogu。这小家伙对原力真的很敏感，他立刻就知道你有危险了。Din那会正驾驶着他的飞船跟在你后面，也就几分钟的路程。”

“噢。我不知道——等等。”Luke的心脏在胸腔里艰难跳动，“Din跟在我后面？”Anakin沉默着，但这已经说明了一切，“但……那可是西斯遗物啊！而且如果我搞不定的话……如果这对他也有危险呢？他还得照顾Grogu呢！”

“我觉得他可不关心那些，Luke。”Anakin的声音温柔地难以置信，他冲他儿子笑了笑，“他知道知道一旦你遭遇危险，议会更不会派任何人去执行救援任务了。Din的飞船是唯一能够躲过雷达的。”但这丝毫没能减轻Luke的慌张。Anakin不置可否地耸耸肩，“如果我说Yoda和Obi-Wan非常确定因为你是个绝地才攻击你，而不是因为你出现在那才攻击你呢？”

“不可能！我是一个人出任务所以没有其他人会受伤！他不应该——”

“但他去了。”Anakin的话一锤定音，“他毫不犹豫就跟上了你。他几乎就没有听进去Leia的警告。他甚至也救了R2，因为他知道这个机器人对你来说意味着什么。”Anakin无须明言，意思就已经显而易见。Din爱着Luke，和Luke爱着Din一样强烈。Luke知道如果他们位置互换，他也会立刻就追上Din。

他喉咙发紧，他几乎丢掉了性命，几乎失去了原本能和Din所分享的一切。

“他在哪？”他柔声问他的父亲，他在心底无比渴求那个男人的出现。Anakin笑了笑，站到一边，指了指房间另一头的长沙发。Din就躺在那，蜷缩在那一方小小的空间上，盔甲和头盔穿戴得整整齐齐，一只手垂在沙发外面。Luke迅速意识到那身贝斯卡甲上全是干涸的血液，就好像Din根本没想着把它们清理干净一样。心口的疼痛远甚于他断掉的那些肋骨。

“自从他出去追你就没睡过觉，”Anakin告诉他，Luke闻言皱起眉头。即便是超空间跳跃的时候，那可是三十个小时的路程啊，还不包括Din搜寻Luke的时间，“确定你没事之后他当时就几乎要瘫倒在地上了。看着Han和Leia费劲把他抬到沙发上的样子倒还蛮有意思的。”

泪水涌上Luke的眼眶：“他爱我啊。”他喃喃道，随即他立刻便全身心地相信了这个事实。他是对的——Din是通过行动来表达自己的感情，远比那些花言巧语来得响亮。

“等他醒过来之后可别怪他跟着你。你要怪他他就真受不了了。”Luke表示同意。尽管他很生气Din拿自己的生命冒险，但现在提起这些也毫无意义，“你就……你就对他温柔一点就行了。之前那几天实在是……太难熬了。”

Luke觉得还有些事Anakin没告诉他，Din救他的时候发生的什么事，但他没有逼问他的父亲。他甚至不确定自己想不想要知道。

“我睡了多久？”Luke转而问道，Anakin的肩膀肉眼可见地绷紧了。他的身影抖动了一下，仿佛是在一架飞船上努力维持平衡似的。Luke看过无数次他的眼睛，可此刻那双眼比任何时候都要悲伤。

“你说的是你的飞船撞上那件西斯遗物，还是自从Din把你拖回来之后？”这笑话听起来可一点都不好笑。Anakin叹了口气，抱起双臂，“大概八个小时吧，差不多。”

Luke从来没见过曼达洛人睡超过七个小时。他倒回枕头上。他筋疲力尽——再挪动分毫或者说多点话对他的身体都是一种消耗——不过他还是努力睁着眼睛。

“你可以休息会儿，知道么？”

“然后等Din醒过来我还睡着？”他想象着曼达洛人从长沙发上站起来但自己还双眼紧闭躺在那里的样子。他必须保持清醒，仅仅是为了让Din看到他平安无事。

“他过不了一会就醒了，Luke。”Anakin一只手放在Luke的额头上，“你现在憔悴极了。我相信如果你对自己好一点的话他也会开心的。”

“谢谢，爸爸。”

“如果他比你先醒过来的话我会叫醒你的。”Luke打量着他父亲的脸孔。他说的是真的，“现在睡会吧。让你的身体也休息休息。这会你可以自私一点了。”

“这听起来可不怎么像绝地啊。”

“谈感情也不像啊。”Luke瞥了一眼自己的父亲，脸颊烧红。Anakin的眼神里有一种不可思议的温柔，完全不是责怪，“但我觉得新的绝地武士团已经要兴起了。旧的准则就让它见鬼去吧。”

“Yoda听了这话可不会开心的。”

“呃。反正他现在也阻止不了你了，是不是？”Luke再次看向Din的身影，他从心底里觉得父亲的话是对的，“而且，爱才不会让我们堕落，自私地抓住那份爱才会。不过我相信你完全不必担心。”

Luke颤抖着呼出一口气，思考着他能不能保证这事不会发生在Din和Grogu身上。他不像自己父亲那么笃定，不过他还是点了点头。他觉得自己无法承受和Din分离的感觉。他觉得他们两个都不应当承受这种感觉。

Anakin的手指穿过Luke的头发，他感觉到了一阵轻盈的微风：“现在休息一会吧。”仿佛他的父亲藉由原力实践了自己的意志一样。几分钟过后，Luke合上了双眼。

\----

将近两个小时之后唤醒Luke的不是Anakin，而是一阵轻柔的嘟囔声和胸口上的那点重量。他眨眨眼睛，发现Grogu正坐在那，两只小爪子全神贯注地紧紧抓着毯子，盖着Luke裸露的肩膀。

Luke也觉察不到那里伤口的疼痛感，他皱了皱眉。他正准备问Grogu怎么用原力替他治疗的——绝地古籍上提到过，按他从来不知道这可能实现，这孩子从哪学到的？——他妹妹的声音就打断了他的思考。

“他一个劲要来找你，我们拦也拦不住。”Luke看到了Leia，后者正坐在他身边，那张椅子一定是从餐厅拉过来的，“我们都觉得给你治伤对他来说压力太大了，但他一晚上都不停地给我和Han捣乱，所以我们只能妥协了。”

Luke转向Grogu，看到这孩子又大又亮的眼睛。Grogu看起来特别自豪，他拍了拍Luke的胸口，爪子伸出去摸他的头发：“叭叭，”他嘟囔着，Luke非常确定他的意思不是“爸爸”而且Grogu也绝对没理由把他当成爸爸，但他的眼睛还是酸酸的。

“你可真是个小捣蛋，是不是？”他喃喃道，抬起手套抚摸着Grogu的耳朵，“谢谢你给我治伤。”

Grogu咧开嘴笑着，叫了一声。他看上去可一点都不累，这大大减轻了Luke的忧虑。他想知道这是不是因为他的身体已经自行恢复得差不多了，直到Grogu打断了这一过程，但他现在并不打算质疑这件事。

“感觉怎么样？”Leia的声音中满是担忧。Luke这才仔细看了一眼自己的妹妹。即便Grogu看上去元气满满，她也似乎已经筋疲力竭。大大的黑眼圈挂在她眼睛下面，而平素整整齐齐梳成发髻或者辫子的头发此刻也四散凌乱。甚至她的衣服也皱巴巴的。他觉得心底一阵抽痛。

“现在没事了。”事实如此。Grogu运用他的……魔法——Din之前就是这么称呼原力的吧？——之后，他感觉完全回复了，“抱歉让你这么担心。”

“是啊，说的没错。”Leia笑了一声，毫无开心可言，“一开始你就应该拒绝那次愚蠢的任务。”

“Leia，我没有选择啊。参议员在你耳朵边吹风——”

“那又怎么样？更糟糕的我都处理过。”Leia轻蔑地耸耸肩，Luke不禁想到底他妹妹的政治生活是个什么样子。他之前从没问过，所以她通常也不怎么提，“我本来可以给你分一个小队的。我本来可以阻止你一个人去的。但我却放任我哥哥走入那个陷阱。”

“我们也不知道那是个陷阱呀。”

“那是西斯遗物。我们都太天真了，单纯因为你除掉了西斯就觉得他们残留下来的遗物也不会有任何危险。”她把一留头发别在耳后，呼吸颤抖起来。Luke从毯子里伸出一只手抓住她。

“Leia，我现在不是安全了么？都过去了。”

“别感谢我。”她的声音无比温柔。Luke从来没见过自己的妹妹颤抖得这么厉害，“我还在说服参议院安排救援队的时候Din就已经回来了。”她眼神恐惧。通过原力，Luke得以一窥Din降落时的场景。一片混乱，仿佛是Leia过于忧虑到无法冷静思考，但Luke也还是看到了足够多的片段。Din的声音在耳边回响。

_他流了好多血……_

_肩上有很深的切割伤，到处都是淤青，我觉得他心脏停跳的时候我按断了他的肋骨……_

_得把飞船降到冰点以下才能保住他的器官不进一步受损……_

_Leia，他需要输血！_

_检查他的心脏，之前已经停跳两次了……_

_一定要让他活下来。求求你们了。一定要救活他。_

Luke眨了眨眼睛，目光再度落在那个曼达洛人身上。即便通过Leia片段的记忆，也很容易就能听出Din声音里蔓延的绝望。他想起他父亲说的话。最后那几天实在太难熬了。Luke知道一定发生了什么，但这些……

如果Luke看到的这些都是真的，那是真的很难熬。如果不是因为还拉着Leia的手，他可能当即就崩溃了。

“知道么，如果你再不约他出去的话，那我可就要亲自上阵了。”

笑声在Luke耳边回响：“是啊，我感觉到你的心思了。”

\----

Din睡了整整十六个小时。这本身就很不寻常，遑论还是在房间里这么吵的情况下，要么是Grogu闹着脾气要和他的“爸爸们”待在一起——他用原力说出了这个词，Luke简直快要死了，当然是高兴的那种——要么就是Luke的学生来探望他们的师傅。

Luke陪Din呆着，即便他的身体状况已经恢复到可以离开医疗区域——这还都得感谢Grogu。晚上的时候他一直坐在沙发前，半是冥想，半是握着Din的手。他清理了Din的盔甲，无比轻柔，无比细致，Din一直睡着。

清晨的第一缕光线照亮房间的时候他才微微转醒。Luke感觉到围绕在他四周原力的变化，他迅速从椅子上跳下来，书掉到一旁的地上，冲向Din身边。隔着头盔他甚至看不到Din的眼睛是不是睁着。不过没关系。他伸出一只手握着他的手，眨眨眼睛憋住突然涌上来的泪水。

他好庆幸现在只有他们两个人，随后迅速用原力请Leia守着房间别让其他人进来。他觉得她应该已经睡下了，但她回复的速度很快，而且还用原力命令他必须把Din变成自己男朋友否则绝对会把他揍得连Anakin都不认识。Luke只是微笑。

“Din？”他悄声说，声音很轻，几乎有点害怕。Din的身体僵了一秒钟，随即迅速从沙发上弹起来，手下意识地握住爆能枪。

不过看到Luke的时候他完全愣住了。绝地正努力露出一个真挚的微笑，即便他的喉咙堵得要命，得拼尽全力才能把泪水压下去。他想说点什么，但他觉得自己说不好。他甚至不知道该怎么说。

之后Din颤抖着摘下头盔，Luke忘记了呼吸。

这是他第三次见到曼达洛人的脸。第一次是在帝国之光驱逐舰上，Luke来救这孩子的时候。那时他更多注意的是Grogu——后来好几年他都一直在后悔。他模模糊糊记得那个男人有着蓬乱的棕色卷发，还留着胡子，但也只有这么多了。

第二次就在他离开出任务之前。那一次的场景简直让他陶醉，但拼凑不出任何特征。那双棕色眼睛烙入脑海，可只有短短一瞬，他也只记得这么多。

现在他靠得足够近，看得到Din脸上每一处细微的凹陷，他觉得自己完完全全、再次被那种爱意所淹没。也许Din长什么样子并不重要——Luke不怎么在意长相——但Din的确很好看。即便脱下头盔之后头发凌乱，即便形容憔悴，还带着黑眼圈，即便嘴唇苍白，他也仍旧迷人。Luke想伸出手触碰他，想用自己的指尖感受他的皮肤，但他的身体好紧张。他所能做的只有静静地看着他——他甚至眼睛都不眨一下，遑论移开视线。

之后Din的双眼泛起泪光，抽噎的啜泣从他唇间逃逸而出。Luke迅速回过神来，Din双手捧住他的脸颊，身体如落叶一般战栗。

Din情绪崩溃了那么一会，Luke手足无措，完全不知道怎么安慰他。但他记得当自己因为那朵愚蠢的雏菊而崩溃的时候——几天之后再想起来真的很蠢——Din是怎样抱着他的，只拥抱就足够了。他靠近沙发，坐在Din身边，把那个男人拉近自己。Din的盔甲硬硬地硌着他的胸口，男人的双臂环绕过他，紧紧地拥住他，Luke甚至没有感觉到痛楚。他扶住Din的头埋入自己颈窝，让他的脸颊靠着自己的头。他记得当Din这么做的时候他有多么心安。

“我在呢。”他轻声说，主要是因为他不知道还能说些什么。一切都会好起来的听起来更像是一句空洞的承诺，我很好感觉又只会让Din想起几天之前，Luke其实真没那么太好。他一只手穿过Din的乱发，“我在呢，嘿。有我和你在一块呢。”

Din在他的触碰之下战栗的时候，Luke着实费了一番努力才让自己保持理智。他的双手紧紧攥着Luke的衣服，就好像他在努力让自己相信Luke还活着这个事实一样，如此他的梦魇才能消散而去。他没有发出任何声音——实际上Luke是通过自己沾湿的肩膀才知道他在哭——但绝地的心碎却没有因此减少一分一毫。

“我很抱歉，Din。”他声线颤抖，但不知为何他知道Din不会介意，“抱歉我接下了那个愚蠢的任务。抱歉你必须得去救我。我只是……”只是什么？Luke甚至找不出合适的借口。他叹了口气，把Din抱得更近了些，希望这用力的怀抱能够说明他已经完全康复，一切安好。他能坐在这里，活下来，品尝生命的气息，全都多亏了Din。

“我不后悔。”这次是Din打破了沉默。他声音沙哑，尤其是现在没有戴头盔的情况下。他抬起头，Luke只来得及失望了一秒钟，因为紧接着Din把额头靠在他额上，绝地顿时忘记了如何去呼吸。他朦朦胧胧地听到Din在说话，“你能读到我的想法么？”

“什么？”他的脑筋转得很慢，没反应过来Din在问些什么，“我不会……这么做的。这……我不会刺探你的隐私。”

“你不会。我知道的。”哦。原来如此。“但我知道你能读懂Grogu的想法，或者Leia的。你可以……你可以读懂我的吗？”Din的手悄悄挨近Luke的手臂，手指扫过他的发梢。Luke几乎想要让他停下来，因为Din怎么能指望他这么做的时候还能保持理智呢？不过他还是点了点头。

“如果你想的话。”他感觉Din闭上了双眼。

“来吧。”他声音坚定。Luke有一瞬间的惊讶，他努力去分辨Din是不是有丝毫的犹豫，但他完全没有感觉出来。可他仍旧没有立刻进入Din的头脑。他慢慢地，停留在思维的表层，留给Din时间，如果他不愿意的话，那他可以停下。

然而迎接他的是一连串的记忆。他尖锐地吸了一口气，惊慌了一瞬，他竟然一下子就潜了这么深，但随后他意识到是Din主动向他展示了这些记忆。他静下心深潜进去，努力整理缠结的线条，拉近最开始的一段记忆。

\----

_他在自己的船上，缩在一条毯子里，全身冰冷。他感觉不到自己的手脚。但他不在意。他的双眼集中在心脏监护器上。Luke的心跳缓慢却平稳。他需要尽快输血，不过寒冷会降低血液循环。只剩三个小时了。他得降落飞船，但到时候他就会开始担心。_

\----

_他靠着他儿子。Grogu很担心——Luke出事了，很恐怖的事。Leia让他留下。Leia会让参议院那边救他。他知道她做不到的。他双手颤抖，捋着Grogu细软的头发，在他头上印下一吻。“我会回来的。我会带着Luke回来的。”Grogu悲伤哀泣。_

\----

_Luke没有心跳了。他听到了心脏监护器平稳的嘀鸣声。他跳起来开始进行胸外按压。他很确定自己听到了Luke肋骨断掉的声音，但已经不重要了。他只有这些了——他的双手，努力阻止Luke滑向死亡的魔爪。一分钟。两分钟。之后心脏监护器的声音恢复正常。他颤抖着倒在简易担架旁边的地上。他几乎要失去Luke了。他哭出声来。_

\----

_他从储物箱里拿出针管。Luke需要输血。他不知道他们是不是一样的血型。他甚至不知道怎么给自己抽血。他丢下针管，只有绝望。又是十个小时。_

\----

_Luke的X翼坠毁了。到处都是散落的金属和被压倒的树木。他找到驾驶舱——驾驶舱整个凹陷了下去。他花了三分钟时间撬开它，心脏隔着肋骨捶打。Luke满身都是鲜血和淤青。他呼吸一滞，直到两根手指探到Luke的脖颈才放下心来。还有微弱的心跳。他如释重负，但却几近崩溃。_

\----

_他清理了Luke的伤口。飞行服已经残破不堪，但斗篷还整整齐齐地塞在飞船驾驶舱里。Luke身上的血已经干掉了——他至少用了三桶水才全洗干净。Luke的心跳慢得令人心悸。他只希望他能挺得过来。他的贝斯卡甲上也全是血迹，但他顾不上那么多了。他可以之后再料理。_

\----

_Luke的心脏第二次挺挑的时候，他骂了一句之后调低船上的温度。他几乎感觉不到自己的手指了，但是他咬牙挺过疼痛。他不能让Luke死掉啊。_

\----

_飞船降落的时候他牙齿都在打颤。Leia和Han在那等着。他不想放开Luke的手但是他的双膝已经快撑不住了。他浑身抖个不停，他太累了，他已经挺不住了，他需要睡眠。看着Luke得到适当的医治之后视线陷入一片黑暗。_

\----

_Luke好苍白。他的双眼紧闭，睫毛在脸上投下阴影，洗净那些干掉的血之后头发也有些凌乱。但他还是很好看。他颤抖的手指划过Luke的脸庞，想起他皮肤上浅浅的凹陷，他的酒窝，那些所有的完美和不完美。“我从没在一个地方呆过很久，”他轻声呢喃，告白在船舱之中回荡，“我留在这，是为了Grogu……也是为了你。”他双唇扯出一个歪斜的弧度，声音几不可闻，“不要给我离开的理由啊。”_

\----

_他花了三周时间才弄清楚Grogu为什么要一直给他带那些花，为什么他一直把那些花插在他盔甲上。那些花不是给他的——不完全是。Grogu想让他把这些花给Luke。无论什么时候看到那个绝地，他都指指他然后往盔甲上再插下一朵花。意思很明显。_

_“你想让我约Luke出来？”某一天Din问，那时候他们正坐在草坪上，Luke和Leia坐在远一些的地方，“孩子，我觉得这不太可能。”Grogu不赞同地叫了一声，然后把另一朵花塞进Din的手里，“绝地不允许有情感关系。我不想让他在我和他的信条之间做选择。”他沉默了一会，“他从来没要求我摘掉头盔。”他知道如果Luke说出来的话，他会这么做的。_

_Grogu嘟嘟囔囔，往他手里塞了另一朵花，之后又指了指Luke。Din叹了口气。_

_“是啊，孩子。我也爱他。”_

\----

从Din的记忆里拔出来的时候Luke早已经泪流满面。Din的手贴着他的脸颊，擦干他的眼泪。他这时才发现之前的自己有多傻，他竟然以为Din不可能也爱着他。迹象很明显，一直明明白白。Luke觉得自己这辈子从来没有被这样爱过。

Din打破了沉默：“我说不出口。”Luke睁开双眼，想要转过头好好地看看Din，但他阻止了他。他的手包裹着他的后颈，“我爱你，Luke。”

一股暖流涌过全身，Luke笑了起来。他没有说话，只想用行动表示自己对这个曼达洛人的感情，就好像他对Luke做的那样。他探身上前，吻上Din的嘴唇，将自己每一点每一滴的情感用原力借这个吻倾泻而出。

几个月来绝地一直都在梦想这个瞬间，但真实发生的时候依旧无可比拟。他觉得自己仿佛在高空中飞翔，但却并不害怕，只觉得情难自已。Din的双手拥抱他的身体，抚过每一处曲线和伤疤，每一次嘴唇的轻啄都如同电流穿过Luke的脊椎。他只想沉溺在这个吻里，让这种美好淹没自己。他好幸福——这是第一次，他感受到了无条件的、难以言表的幸福。

他张开嘴唇深深呼吸，手指轻柔地把玩着Din的发梢，对方轻笑，声音沙哑。

“以防万一你看不出来，”他开口，直起身看着Din。他的眼睛是那种浓醇的巧克力棕色，闪耀着幸福的光芒，“我也爱你。”他用手指卷着Din的头发，和Din一同笑起来，“可惜咱们俩花了这么长时间才认清这一点。”

Din耸耸肩，仿佛丝毫不在意过去种种一样：“我们还有大把的未来啊。”Luke知道他是对的。他们拥有余下时间里全部的光阴。

他们微笑，再度亲吻。


End file.
